The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for avoiding an undesired firing of a weapon, for example an automatically responsive mine which may be effective over a wide range and which may be preadjusted by means of acoustical sensors, or which may be fired toward a target in the form of a so-called load.
Such devices are known in various prior art forms or modifications. However, it is a common drawback of all prior art systems that failures cannot altogether be avoided. A failure may be due, for example, to the fact that the effective reach of a projectile has been exceeded when the projectile is fired in an acoustically preaimed direction. Besides, in the prior art devices the acoustical aiming or direction finding is relatively rather inaccurate.